


A new dawn

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Grief, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Everyone mourns for Barry and Kara and tries to deal with their loss in their own ways after defeating Darkseid and saving the universe. Missing scene from "Apocalypse Incoming" and The Darhk War series.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Henry Fyff/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance
Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was done with The Darhk War series, but after reading some one-shots with similar premises, this wouldn't get out of my head until I posted it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Caribbean_ **

It was late at night, when Oliver was in his family house at the beach with his wife Laurel and his daughter Ashley in bed, while picking up a pen and writing on paper. "'Barry Allen had been like a brother to me. A good…' No." He crossed off the words and resumed writing his eulogy. "'Barry was one of the best people I have ever met…'"

Oliver took a breath and considered how to best describe Barry and Kara. Barry and Oliver didn't get off the right foot at first and they disagreed often with each others' methods, but when it came down to it, they both agreed to do what was necessary to save innocents, despite their differences and when it came down to it, they were there for each other. Barry had helped Oliver remind himself of his humanity and not lose himself in his mission, while using his more extreme methods and Oliver taught Barry how to be a good hero, who is willing to do what is necessary. While he and Kara also didn't agree sometimes with each others' methods, in the end, thanks to Oliver and Barry, she had learnt to put asides her principles and take a life, if it meant saving innocents. And they were there for each other, when facing some hardships, like Barry struggling between his feelings between Kara and Iris and Barry helping Kara with her struggle with getting pulled into the darkness after being tortured by Lex and losing Alex. When it came down to it, they could bring the best in each other and that's how they were able to save the universe.

'Maybe that's how I could describe them,' Oliver thought as he started writing down his eulogy.

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

Henry Fyff was in a bar, sitting and staring at the glass of scotch in his hand contemplatively as the blonde bartender looked at him.

"You look downed. What's the matter?" The bartender asked. "I get that the whole… dusting thing must have been scary, but everyone's back. I'm guessing no one you cared about, is back?"

"They are… but…" Henry took a breath. "Let's just say it was at a great cost. No great victory comes without sacrifices. And I just can't stop thinking about what it took to come where we have come to."

The bartender nodded in understanding before she went to clean the counter.

A moment later, his best friend Barbara Gordon and girlfriend Sara Lance, sat down next to him. "We figured we'd find you here."

"Everyone's worried about you, you know?" Sara said, holding his hand as Henry took a breath. "Look, I know it's… gotta be hard but… you know you don't have to go through with this alone anymore, do you?"

Henry sighed deeply as he put down his glass. "I know that. And I know that Nicky doesn't blame me for what I did. It's just… how am I supposed to move on, knowing that even though we've saved the world, the whole universe… it's just less good in it?"

"You can't dwell on what was in the past. Focus on what's in the present. What would Barry and Kara think if they found you moping here?" Barbara said and Henry smiled.

"They'd probably try to come up with some hilarious jokes and quips to cheer me up." Henry said.

"They sacrificed themselves so that we could get our friends, our families, everyone we love, back. If you keep moping and avoiding your Dad, Nicky, Riley and Mia, you're gonna lose them forever. Come home, OK?" Sara asked and Henry considered.

"I know. And I know I should let them go but… I just can't imagine it getting any easier. Not this time." Henry said.

"You don't know that until you see it through. Come on." Barbara pleaded and Henry looked into her eyes as Sara held his hand.

"You're right. Come on. Let's go home." Henry said as he put on his jacket.

They were on their way home, when they met Mia in a hoodie on the street as she paled upon meeting Henry and Sara.

"Sneaking out again?" Sara asked.

"I… I didn't go fighting. I just…" Mia took a breath with faraway look in her eyes as they nodded.

"Yeah. I know. Come on. Let's go." Sara said as she held Mia's hand.

* * *

**_Batcave_ **

Bruce Wayne was at the computer, working on monitoring villains that had returned after the fall of Darkseid, when his wife Selina Kyle entered, tying the robe around her waist and sitting at his lap.

"You haven't slept much after coming back from the dead, Bruce." Selina said.

"There's still a lot of work to do and I need to make sure that we can check in on the baddies that have returned too. We may have defeated Darkseid and most of the villains we had faced in the past but that doesn't mean that there aren't any out there. There are no second chances, if we let them roam around unchecked." Bruce said, ignoring Selina's touch on his hand as he typed away.

"We have a second chance." Selina said as he turned to her pleading eyes. "Bruce… war isn't just about strategies, charts, calculations, fists and weapons. It's about having heart. People who you can lean onto and who can lean onto you. Don't lose sight of what's within your reach, otherwise, you might as well be the very thing you try to fight against."

Bruce stopped as Selina's words seemed to get through to him and he stared in contemplation before he followed her upstairs.

* * *

**_National City_ **

A group of aliens ran down the streets before Martian Manhunter landed on the ground and started to beat them up as one of the aliens whispered hoarsely. "This… this isn't you…"

J'onn seethed, filled with rage and anger. He had renounced violence after fighting his brother and wanted to become a man of peace and religion, like his father Myr'nn but the loss of Kara and Alex had become too much.

"Please… I'll give you anything. What do you want?" The alien begged.

"What I want… you can't give me." J'onn said coldly as he raised his hand and proceeded to beat the alien up.

* * *

Clark, Lois, James, Winn, Mon-El, Brainy and Nia were in Al's Bar, drinking and toasting to Kara and Barry. She's what brought them all together. They became Super-Friends thank to Kara bringing this amazing team together. When any one of them faltered, was in peril or doubted themselves, Kara was there for them and the other way around. And without her or Alex around anymore, everything just seemed bleaker. While no one could replace her, all they could do to honor her, was to continue the good fight.

They all raised their bottles and toasted for Barry and Kara.

* * *

Lena was in her office in L-Corp, staring at the photo of herself and Kara. They were best friends and while Lena didn't like people lying to her and keeping secrets, she could understand why with Kara. And while they had a level of mistrust for each other, due to Lena keeping Sam and Reign and the kryptonite a secret from her and Kara keeping her real identity secret from Lena, eventually, they were able to put their differences aside for the bigger picture. They were there for each other, when it truly mattered. And now with Kara gone… Lena couldn't keep her tears at bay anymore, mourning for her best friend.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Cisco was cleaning up one of the Flash's suits and was barely able to keep his tears at bay until he broke down as Caitlin approached him, hugging him from behind, also unable to hold back her tears anymore. All they could do was mourn for their best friend, the one, who gave hope and light into their lives, time and time again, despite how many times they had gotten dark, who was there for them, when they struggled and were in pain and vice versa. How were they supposed to go on without Barry?

* * *

Harry was in his workshop and just stared at one of his inventions as he reminisced about Barry. They had their differences at first, due to Harry wearing the face of his mentor, who had betrayed him and was actually his worst enemy, who destroyed his life and while Harry's betrayal wasn't as serious as Thawne's, it still was damning enough. Yet, despite that, Barry didn't give up on him and helped him and his world and family time and time again and it took some time but they warmed up to each other and Harry earned his place in Team Flash.

And without Barry around, his life just felt… hollow. He still had Jesse and he considered Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph and Allegra his surrogate family but… none of them were going to replace Barry. And even though he was able to keep himself distracted by work, deep down, he knew nothing was going to fill in the void left after Barry's sacrifice.

* * *

**_Central City_ **

Ralph was on patrol outside as the Elongated Man, the newest guardian of Central City. At first, he was a disgraced cop, who was looked down on by Barry and was at first selfish, amoral and held some contempt for Barry but at the same time a lot of respect for the Flash and when he learned they were one and the same, it took some time, but Barry helped Ralph learn the true nature of responsibility, honor and what it means to be a hero. He even nominated the Elongated Man as the Flash's successor in the event of his demise, which was a great honor. They eventually reconciled and became friends and with Barry's help, Ralph had become a hero, not any worse than the Flash and all he could do was honor Barry by continuing his legacy as the Elongated Man.

* * *

Wally was walking down the street, thinking about losing Joe and Barry. They didn't get off the right foot at first, due to Barry and Joe being what Wally could have been with Joe, which made him bitter and jealous at first but Joe helped Wally warm up to him. And when Barry saved his life, it inspired Wally to mature and help make Central City a better place and do whatever he could to protect his family.

Wally then saw on the TV a news bulletin about a high-speed chase and he smirked as he sped off a the Kid Flash went to do what he did best.

* * *

"Didn't think that Scarlet would blow himself up to save the universe." Mick said.

"You underestimate the kid, Mick." Snart said as they drank their beers.

"You think he and the Cheerleader are in heaven?" Mick asked.

"If there's such a thing, if anyone deserves to be there, it's them." Snart said as they toasted.

At first, Snart and Mick were bitter enemies with Barry but they put their differences aside for the bigger picture, when it came down to the metahumans from Pipeline, even though Snart betrayed him or when Snart's father Lewis threatened to kill Lisa, if Snart didn't work with him. Barry knew that when they had honor, they also had good in them and this was proven, when Snart sacrificed himself in the Vanishing Point, or when Mick helped undo the Doomworld. They would never admit it out loud, but in a way, Barry helped them become better persons and all they could do was stare and contemplate on how the world had become poorer without him in it and with more dirty scumbags like they used to be, in it, instead of them. They had become reluctant heroes, when joining the Legends, but they found new friends and family among them. And they'd honor their former nemesis by fighting the good fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still planning out my COIE story and this is one of the things that got into my head and I figured I might as well add this to the series and stay tuned, since I'm probably gonna get started with my version of Crisis of Infinite Earths in October and I just added people, who were important in or somehow impacted Barry's and Kara's lives and vice versa.
> 
> I know many people complain about how terrible Kara had become in Arrowverse, but in my series, she got a lot better and I think instead of critiquing her, it would be easier to try and "fix" her with removing the self-righteousness, which I always do.
> 
> Hope I did describe everyone's reactions accurately.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
